


The Matchmaker

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely from Dom's point of view so in many ways Karl and John are not the central characters despite their being the pairing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely from Dom's point of view so in many ways Karl and John are not the central characters despite their being the pairing.

It's only the second time they've ever talked. The first time they were part of a group, comparing notes, slowly learning about each other, reaching for a comfort level that will make the daily read-throughs and rehearsals easier. But now it's only him and John, and the first thing Dom notices is how serious John becomes. He hides it well - he's an actor after all - so there's still an air of light and casual between them, a bit of sussing out each other's humor. But underneath it Dom senses something almost purposeful in how John is speaking to him, something beyond getting to know a co-worker.

Then John asks about Rings - not unusual, something Dom's used to - and there's a shift. John tries to keep it loose and easy, but Dom can see him forcing a relaxed posture, a nonchalant tone of voice. He asks Dom all the normal questions, nods at the right times, laughs when it's called for, but Dom could swear he's building up to something, laying the groundwork for what he really wants to know. And then he asks about working with Karl, and it's as if everything stills. There are no more jokes, no more shifting from side to side, even the pretense of casual goes out the window. Dom gives honest, unprepared answers - he never gets asked about Karl - and all the time he watches, curious, makes note of everything and decides he has to learn more.

 

He and Karl don't talk much at all these days. They got along fine, shared a few laughs, some great waves, were pretty evenly matched on most of the video games they played. But neither expected some lifetime friendship once filming ended. So calling Viggo to find out when Karl was going to be in town raised a Middle-earth eyebrow. A few weeks later hunting Karl down and asking him out for drinks raised a couple more. But of course Karl accepts, Dom knew he would. And he keeps it to the familiar ways of friendly former co-workers for most of the night, until they've both relaxed into old habits and well-known turf.

What surprises Dom is he doesn't have to do anything to get the answers he's looking for. There's no need for a few well-placed words, a couple of well-rehearsed questions. Before he can set his plan in motion, Karl's demeanor subtly changes. He looks at him carefully above the rim of his glass, then quietly asks about John. Dom thinks the man should win awards for this performance. To all outward appearances he's as cool and collected as the next man. But his eyes, the timbre in his voice, the slightly tighter grip he keeps on his drink, they all give him away if you're looking for them. And Dom is most definitely looking.

 

When he started this little mission, Dom's not sure what his intentions were, possibly nothing more than satisfying his curiosity. Dom isn't a particular fan of playing matchmaker. He's tried it one or two times in the past to varying results. It makes him slightly uncomfortable, putting his hands into other people's love lives. But it's hard to ignore when two people so clearly harbor feelings for each other and yet have done absolutely nothing about them. Dom's a believer in jumping in the deep end when it comes to matters of the heart. And sometimes all anyone needs is a little push.

Coming to a decision is difficult while sitting across from Karl, so he excuses himself and in the men's room runs through different possible scenarios, tries to gauge their reactions. He talks himself out of it several times, but in the end decides the very least he can do is put them in the same room together, just once; let them sort it out on their own. When he comes back to the table Karl's managed to hide most of his tells and Dom tries not to smile. He invites Karl to set, "just pop in and say hey to Sulu" he says, and Dom pretends not to notice the tension that momentarily sweeps over Karl before he says yes.

 

He knows John better now; it puts Dom on more even footing, knowing them both fairly equally. Karl comes later in the day, when most of the activity has died down. Dom plays at the good host - showing him around, introducing him to various people - hoping to shake off some of that classic Urban composure, letting Karl's anticipation grow. He didn't tell John about Karl's visit, hasn't even said they had drinks together this week. Instead he's asked John to run some lines with him, asked him to meet him at an empty set that won't be needed until tomorrow. He's counting on Karl's nerves and John's surprise to push them toward a place he's certain they both want to go.

They walk in and it's all Dom can do to keep up the charade when he sees how they react to each other. There's an awkward tension in the air when they say hello, but Dom notices how their hug is a touch too long for simple friendship. Dom wants to say something, a joke maybe or just scream at them to kiss already. They're sticking to the niceties, but they often forget he's there, almost sheepishly looking over at him, a little guilty for not including him in the conversation. When the atmosphere begins to shift toward a more comfortable place, when their focus seems to narrow to only themselves, Dom doesn't say a word. Simply slides out the door and closes it behind him, leaves them to whatever they decide to make of things. He slips the guy working security a few bills to let them have their privacy and as much time as they need. Then he heads for a club, riding a wave of adrenaline he needed to burn.

The next day John looks tired but gives Dom no hint about what happened, doesn't even mention Karl's visit in passing. But there's nothing strained between them, they talk and joke just as before, everything's as it should be. He learns from the security guard that he'd had to interrupt them when his shift was about to end. They were just sitting there, he says, and Dom knows better than to ask more questions, but it's encouraging all the same; talking for more than six hours has got to be a good sign. Karl calls when he's leaving town, but other than the fact he thought to call he gives Dom nothing, no inkling of anything about what may have transpired, and all Dom wants to do is shake them both in frustration. His curiosity nearly kills him, but eventually he manages to get it under control. He's done his part, neither of them would appreciate a more aggressive move into their personal lives, so he rants a bit to Billy and Elijah and finally lets it go.

 

It's been a little over six months since his foray into 'Love Doctor' came and went. _FlashForward_ 's gone the way of the dodo, and Dom's on to other jobs, other projects. There's a package waiting for him at the post office when he gets home, and even though he's not expecting anything Dom rushes to collect it; he loves surprises and mysterious boxes are just the ticket. The biggest surprise is it turns out to be from Karl and now Dom can't wait until he gets home. He sits in his car and hastily slices it open with his pocket knife, and finds it filled with some of his favorite things from New Zealand, food and drink and various odds and ends that are hard to find anywhere else. Sitting snug at the bottom, a picture from Queenstown of the Remarkables keeping guard over Lake Wakatipu, and on the back a handwritten note in mismatched script that simply reads:

Thank you.  
Karl and John

With laughter bubbling out of his throat and a big smile on his face, Dom drives home. He's not a fan of playing matchmaker, may never find an opportunity to do it again. But when it works out right, when the script falls into place and the actors pick up their cues, he thinks it's one of the most pleasing feelings in the world.


End file.
